1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shared resources. More specifically, the invention relates to automatic allocation of shares for shared resources in a client-server environment.
2. Background
Use of shared resources in a client-server environment is ubiquitous. Typically, when a shared resource, such as storage devices or printers, are attached to the server, the server indicates that those devices are available for sharing by adding the device to a shared resources table. Creation of this table requires a fair amount of overhead and administration. When, for example, a disk in installed, the server goes through the basic input output system (“BIOS”) to enable it to recognize the disk. The disk is then known locally and the server goes through its management interface to identify which directories (or the whole disk) are to be shared. Typically, a human administrator is required to identify which disk directories and/or printers to share, assign names to the shared resources and establish access rights. The server then interacts with the clients on the network, using, for example, server message block (SMB) protocol alternatively known as common internet file system (CIFS) protocol to define the shares allocated to various clients. The shared resources table is maintained on the server and when the shared resource device is unplugged from the server, the corresponding entries from the shared resource table are deleted. Thus, if the device is again attached, the users must reestablish their shares.